


loving out loud

by thjk_jhjs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thjk_jhjs/pseuds/thjk_jhjs
Summary: “Be Mine,” Yuta smirked then, “Or make me yours.”
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	loving out loud

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a meme of some sorts? and supposed to be fluffy, and while it still is, it's got a bit of angst!! 
> 
> This is also less rushed than my other Yumark, so hope you guys will like it! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuta was driving Mark crazy.

Mark was cornered in his dorm room by Yuta, tired from finals and so ready for his summer to begin with a nap.

But Yuta seemed to have other ideas.

“Be Mine,” Yuta smirked then, “Or make me yours.”

Mark groaned and moved his arms to push lightly at Yuta so he could make his way back to his room.

There was a scurrying noise behind him as Yuta followed.

“Hey Yuta, weren’t we heading out?” Taeyong’s voice came behind them and Mark was so glad that Taeyong had interrupted.

He doesn’t know what he would have done if Yuta actually stepped into his room.

He was out by his room door, facing Taeyong who made his way out of the kitchen to the dorm door to give a short “have a great time” and lock the door before heading to sleep.

The next thing Mark saw was Yuta’s face close to his and he felt a kiss on his right cheek.

Yuta grinned him his healing smile, and all Mark really wanted to do then was slump into Yuta and go along with what he wanted for a while, but he didn't.

Instead Mark just stood there, stupid and gaping at Yuta.

Yuta’s grin was still on his face, “I’ll be going now, My Markie.”

Another kiss to the cheek and a quick hug and Yuta was gone out the door with Taeyong to a celebratory end of the school year party.

Mark didn’t get to say what he wanted to before they both left, but he did go to lock the door.

He didn’t know how well he would be napping.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuta’s been in the group of friends for years. Mark was actually the last to join them.

From what he heard, Yuta and Taeyong were the first to be friends and then Johnny, Jaehyun, and Ten joined after respectively.

Mark joined two years ago when he began college. He and Johnny knew each other way before and that was how he was introduced into the group.

He didn’t remember why he became roommates with Taeyong when Yuta and him were best friends, but things fell into place and worked.

Mark didn’t know when it started, but Yuta began to light up in his life.

Anytime they hung out together, he was always so bright and so colorful. Mark found his eyes chasing after Yuta and his touches lingering just a little longer than needed.

He eventually became so beautiful to Mark.

Yuta with his long, dyed hair and unchallenged smile and lovable personality and little hummings everywhere and anywhere he goes.

Yuta and his everything.

Mark knew he was so taken for his hyung.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mark didn’t know how it came to this.

He never thought he would ever get to love Yuta out loud.

And when he could, he didn't want to accept it.

Because why would Yuta love him back?

Him with his messy room and annoying laugh and stupid thoughts and ordinary looks.

He had nothing to offer to Yuta, nothing to make him a better person, nothing to make Yuta love him back.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mark wakes up from his dream with a start from the sound of the door closing, loud and breaking the quiet that was just him.

He hears shuffles and voices that he knows well.

“Do you think Mark is sleeping?” Mark can hear Yuta even as he tries to not wake him up. Mark’s already returned from the haze that is sleep.

He tries not to cry.

He can feel his eyes watering and a dam about to break and flow.

It’s been months since he’s last heard Yuta’s voice in person.

He jumps out of bed and opens the door so quickly, he surprises Yuta.

“Baby,” Yuta immediately calls him and Mark’s already gotten his arms wrapped at his boyfriend’s middle.

Yuta’s hands easily make their way around his body and they’re both so happy to be in each other’s presence.

Mark and Yuta have been together for a whole year and a half, but Yuta had to leave for family reasons three months ago. It’s the longest they’ve been apart from each other.

Yuta doesn’t ask any questions about his teary eyes and the puffiness of them, just holds him close and warm.

“Hey baby,” Yuta’s hand is in his hair, carding through it softly like he always did when they were together. “Let’s go to bed, hmm?” He questions and hums and Mark nods quietly where he’s still tucked against Yuta’s neck.

They make their way to Mark’s bed, Yuta removing the hoodie Mark gave him three months back before joining him on the bed.

Yuta’s arms wrap themselves around Mark as they lay facing each other.

Mark traces Yuta’s face with his eyes and he can see him doing the same.

Mark pulls Yuta in, close and there, “I missed you,” Yuta hums. “So much.”

“Me too, baby,” Yuta whispers in his ear, “The time we were apart felt like years, my Markie.”

Mark chuckles at that and hums. It did feel like years.

They stay like that for a while. Close and together, quiet and moving, because that’s all they want to do right now. And it was more than enough for the both of them.

Yuta’s arms are still wrapped around him, and even though he’s tired, he doesn’t rush into asking for the reason for Mark’s tears.

It’s when Mark begins to feel the lull of sleep when Yuta asks him.

Yuta hums softly and sleep is pulling Mark in closer, “My Markie,” Mark nods sleepily. “Why were you crying?” And he’s starting to feel more awake as time passes in their silence.

Mark’s got nothing to be afraid of. But he’s still reluctant to tell Yuta why. Of telling Yuta that the reason he was crying was because he still doesn’t think he’s enough for him.

Mark can see Yuta’s eyes on his face again, but he doesn’t pry, just continues to stare and trace the invisible lines of his face the dark makes around them once again.

Mark moves to hold Yuta, head tucked under Yuta’s chin and both of their arms wrapped around each other tighter than before.

It’s quiet. The sound he makes is quiet and mumbled, Yuta has a hard time hearing him, and Mark knows that, so he tries again.

“I was thinking of when you first,” Mark pauses, and Yuta thinks he knows where this is going. “When you started courting me? Coming on to me?”

“What about it?” Yuta asks and he sighs after.

He’s loved Mark way before they started dating. Has and still loves Mark in all his messy, beautiful glory. But it’s hard for Mark to accept that Yuta has accepted his flaws just the same way he has to Yuta’s.

Yuta knows that.

Yuta moves them around until he’s eye level with Mark again and his hands are cupping his cheeks gently.

“I love,” Yuta pauses.

“You.” A kiss to his tears.

“All your flaws.” A kiss to his cheeks.

“And all your strengths.” A kiss to his nose.

Yuta stops with his kisses. Just moves his face to look at Mark again, and lifts his chin when he sees that his eyes are directed downwards instead of at him.

“You have nothing to worry about, My Love.”

Mark’s eyes are connected to Yuta’s and in that moment, he’s reminded of all the times this has happened before, when he’s in a slump and depressed, tired and in need of rest, and there Yuta is, always right beside him with kisses and love.

Even before they started dating and before the courting, Yuta was a constant presence, hugs and Yuta was all Mark needed then, it’s all he needs now.

Mark’s reminded that Yuta really is all he needs to feel better.

Because he knows that Yuta means all that with everything he has.

Mark nods at Yuta, and they come together like they’ve done this forever, Yuta and his lips pressing together softly, then gently, and all at once molding against each others’ mouths.

They kiss for a long time, kiss for as long as they were apart and more until the lull of sleep is too hard to resist.

They sleep soundly and in each others’ embrace.

Yuta’s love is loud. And Mark can love him out loud.


End file.
